Ivory's True Strength
It was warm that morning in Pantala, between Yellowjacket Hive and the Poison Jungle. Ivoryhttps://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ivoryflashflash yawned and stretched her claws. Something was different in the air. It wasn't a smell, no. It was just a feeling. Yes, that 6th sense of Ivory's. It seemed to be tingling. She stepped out of her bedroom(a rock covered with moss inside a spherical tree), and her two older brothers, Mangrove and Squill tackled her. "Get off me, you scoundrels!" She roared, backing up and smushing them into a tree. "Stop being so serious, Ms. Brainey," Squill laughed. The weird air quality made Ivoryflash unusually tense. She looked at the two little dragonets on the riverbed. Geiger and Epiphyte. They were hatched from eggs laid one day apart. Geiger, the female one looked up at Ivory from her mud pile. "Hiiii Ivory! I made you some cake!" She squealed, squashing a peice of it onto her talons. "Oh! How..... scrumptious," Ivory said, wiping it off her claws. She kept walking and went through the small river, washing off the night filth. Ivory leapt up into the air and flew to her secret school, Branches and Vines Academy. She went and got her scrolls, and her ink.She went to her first class, which was bioligy. They had a cage of furless-rodents in the front of the room. Magnolia, a pink leafwing had named all of them. Eldru, Aleashos, Onhu, and Ixelnae. When you tapped the glass they roared and squealed quietly, and liked to throw tiny spears at the glass. The teacher, Sequi walked into the room and stood at the front of the room. "Hello class! Today we are learning about bison. Does anyone know anything about bison?" Camphor raised his talon, "Me!" "Yes, Camphor?" "They taste delicious!" A bunch of the other dragonets laughed. Sequi facepalmed and started talking on and on. Ivory got bored and fell asleep. About ten minuets later, she was awoken. "U-Umm Ivoryflash," said Sessile poking her spectacles, "Y-You fell a-as-asleep." Ivory's face grew a little red and she hid her face in her desk. She pulled her medallion out in front of her and held the mirror side to her face. "What happened to me." She said to it. The surface stirred like water being touched by a stick. An image appeared, and it showed Ivory slowly falling asleep on her desk. A claw poked her left shoulder. "Whats that?" Asked a smaller, slimmer boy leafwing named Quercus. Ivory immediately hid it and hissed, "None of your business, snitch!" Her wings fanned out a little bit and she broadened her shoulders, making herself look bigger. Quercus shivered and backed away, intimidated. Ivory folded her talons and bored through the rest of the lesson. When class was over she headed to her cubby and got her science scrolls. She headed to her science class, which was her favorite. That day they were mixing poisonous acids to make a common medicine called Tryote Oximine. After her school was over Ivory flew back home. As soon as she neared the river by their home, she could tell something was off. Geiger and Epiphyte weren't playing by the river. Mangrove and Squill weren't play-fighting. Her mother wasn't reading by the river. Her father wasn't organizing his room. Suddenly, Ivory realized that her parents weren't there. None of her family were. "Mom? Dad?" Ivory yelled. No response. Ivory paced their territory quickly and nervously. What happened to them? Where were they? Ivory held her talons to her head and roared. She cried and hugged herself, shaking nervously. Trembling, she went inside her bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep. When she woke up the sun shone through the leaves. Ivory stepped outside, and expected to see her family there. Then she remembered they were gone. It was earlier in the morning, and school didn't start for another three hours. Ivory took a deep breath and collected herself, wading into the river. In the river, she felt calm. She sat there for awhile and then headed out to hunt for food. She saw a young giraffe grazing at some dry grass, towards the area nearish Yellowjacket hive. She ducked, then lunged, attacking it with full force. She killed it, and then at most of it down, and began flying towards the coast with the dead giraffe in her jaws. She found a vacant spot with spherical trees, and a good view of the ocean. She decided to move there. She made a preserving place with roots and a ice-cold stream. Then she looked at the sun to see what time it was. She was almost late for school! She set down the giraffe and then went to her school. When she got there one of the teachers, Frangipani quickly ushered her into a dark room where other dragonets where siting very quietly, huddled up, close together. Cyrtop edged close to Ivory. He was one of Ivory's closest friends. Her other good friends was Armaryllis and Calathea. But they were nowhere to be seen. "Whats going on?" Ivory asked in a low whisper. "The hivewings were spotted near our westernmost border," Cyrtop replied. The western border. That was near where Ivory's family lived. When Ivory realized this, she put her talons over her eyes. Cyrtop looked at her, and put a wing around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My family lives at the very west border, and I came home and they were gone yesterday," Ivory explained, her voice quivering, "I think the hivewings took them. And there's two young dragonets, I'm worried Cyrtop. I'm really worried." Cyrtop did his best to comfort Ivory, but she couldn't help to worry about her family. She wondered where they were now. Were they being beheaded? When the alarm was over they went back to their classes. Ivory met Calathea on her way to maths. Calathea was very bubbly and sweet. She only talks about good stuff. Calathea strutted up next to Ivory, with a usual smile on her face. "Hiya Ivory!" Calathea squealed. Ivory picked at her claws numbly, "Hey Calathea." Calathea squinted, studying her expression, and then decided to say something positive, "Hey, did you know there's gonna be a dance in ten moons?" Hmm. That was news. Ivory actually perked up a little to listen to Calathea give the details. Ivory decided to go to it. Then, they went to their classes, and Ivory felt something twinge in her mouth. After class was over, she went to the bathroom, and looked at her mouth. Her teeth were fine. But then she noticed a gray cloudy part and glowing circles. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. After she went back, Armaryllis looked at her mouth weirdly, "umm Ivory whats wrong with your mouth?" "Is it that obvious?" Ivory asked nervously. Armaryllis did his best to hide the fact that it was, but Ivory knew it. She trudged to class, hiding her mouth the whole way. When she got into the class, all the other students stared at her. A few whispered. The teacher, Tetra looked at her with worry growing on her face. "Ivory, you should go to the nurses office," Tetra instructed her. Ivory went into the nurse's office like Tetra said. The nurse, Warszew looked at her mouth with a light. She occasionally muttered things that Ivory couldn't make out or tapped her teeth. Then Ivory's saliva turned a blackish color and Warszew stepped away. "Oh my.. I've never seen this since...." Warszew muttered. "Seen what? Since when? The plague of Scaly doom?" Ivory asked worried. "No, no. You're fine, my dear," Warszew assured her, "But you aren't a normal leafwing. You are a vespira occidentalis cholopus nubulex leafwing." "A what? A vespira acid octupus whatnow?" Ivory asked. Warszew laughed, "you can call it a nebula leafwing for short, if you'd like. They are very powerful leafwings. You must be very careful, and control your temper. You could make a horrible storm if you aren't careful." Ivory was very confused. Everything went through her mind in a blur. She felt lightheaded, and then she started getting dizzy. Her head spun, and the ground rushed up to meet her. When Ivory had her consciousnesses back, she was laying on the floor in Armaryllis' territory. His mother, Cyclamen. was a nurse, and she was laying wet cloths on Ivory's head. Cyclamen noticed Ivory was awake. "Hello dear," She said softy. "What happened?" Ivory asked, getting up and scratching her horns. "You fainted in the nurse's office," Cyclamen replied. Ivory remembered. And then she remembered that she was a weird leafwing. What was it called again... octupus? No it was acid leafwing! No, not that. It was... Then Ivory remembered. It was a nebula leafwing. Ivory felt her claws twinge. They felt so weird. She flexed them to get rid of the feeling, but it just became more noticeable. It started to itch, and Ivory yelled. "Whats happening to me?!" She shrieked. "I knew it would happen soon..." Cyclamen whispered to a nearby leafwing doctor. The doctor whispered something in reply. "Whats happening? Am I gonna die?" Ivory yelled, scratching at her talons. "Don't worry, dear. You are fine. The final stages of occidentalis are coming," The doctor reassured her. Armaryllis walked over to them with a worried look on his face. He looked at his mother and the doctor, scared. He took a gulp and looked at Ivory, chewing his lip at the sight of her talons. "She's gonna be a real storm-biter," Said the doctor, gesturing at the large, bright, cloudy, patch on the underside of Ivory's talons. Ivory's talons glowed brightly, and brighter, and brighter, until a quick flash appeared. It went away so fast they couldn't blink. Ivory winced and closed her eyes. When it was gone, Ivory's talons looked like a thunderstorm tornado was brewing beneath the scales. Tiny lightning strikes appeared and disappeared. Ivory slowly opened her eyes. She peered at her talons, and saw the miniature storm. She shook her talons around, as if it would get rid of it. She danced around, shaking and shaking to get rid of the weird gray clouds. But it would not go away. To her surprise, Calathea and Cyrtop were there. Calathea walked forwards, and looked at Ivory's talons. "Whoa cool!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the small party heard wing beats, and then exclamations. They all looked up to see hivewings. Those horrid dragons who stole away their freedom, and the reason why the leafwings were in hiding. They were in too much shock to prevent the hivewings from grabbing them. Armaryllis' mother and the doctor roared and struggled, but could not get away. Cyrtop, Armaryllis, Calathea, and Ivory hid inside a tree. They watched in horror as the hivewings took away the two adults. "Oh no," Calathea whispered. Armaryllis dug his claw into the tree, eyes furious, "they are gonna pay!" Cyrtop sat in silence, hiding behind Ivory. Ivory studied the hivewings as they flew away. ''They must've kidnapped my family! ''Ivory realized. She looked at her friends. "Guys, I think my family got taken too! We need to do something!" Ivory exclaimed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)